


Burden

by Krasnaya



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: A little funny, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Erik Has Feelings, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Poor Charles, Poor Erik, believe me I don't like logan/charles AT ALL but this time was necesary, but no for Logan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-09 03:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasnaya/pseuds/Krasnaya
Summary: Deberían estar juntos, ambos lo quieren, deben ser honestos con lo que sienten sino están condenados a vivir en un vacío que pudieron evitar.





	Burden

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! ya voy con otro fic, es es muy cortito, lo hice pensado con un waltz específicamente con el waltz de Anthony Hopkins y hecho realidad por Andr Rieu, es como la música de fondo, les recomiendo que escuchen el waltz mientras leen el fic, quizás no esta en intervalos muy precisos pero hice lo posible por tratar de hacer parecido lo que tenia en mente XD 
> 
> Enjoy!

Esta historia, como muchas otras no inicia bien y el final será agridulce, algo de lo quizás se recordará, aunque el mundo seguirá su curso, pero quizás quede en algunas memorias, quien sabe lo que puede llegar a pasar.

Una historia de dos personas que se separaron cuando no debieron, que debieron decir lo que sentían en el momento, arrepentimiento es lo que llevan en sus corazones lastimándoles con cada mirada llena de un amor que no puede ser demostrado, ya no, cada palabra que no podría ser dicha, un dolor agudo al ver sonrisas que son dirigidas para ellos, y la culpa será una gran carga, pero estarán dispuestos a llevarlas consigo, aunque las consecuencias serán difíciles de llevar.

Dos hombres que se amaban sin saberlo y ahora que lo saben ya es muy tarde.

Erik y Charles.

Ahora que Erik había regresado de su búsqueda por saber lo que creía perdido, y dispuesto a sentar cabeza, veía al amor de su vida bailar con otro hombre.

Si bien Charles no quería que Erik se marchase de nuevo, le dijo que siempre era bienvenido en su casa, aun lo quería, pero esta vez como el amigo que siempre había sido.

El tiempo que Erik se había marchado, por razones que involucraban a su familia, dejo a Charles vulnerable, y gracias a su novio actual, Logan, pudo hacerlo, y aunque no lo amaba, y jamás lo haría, su compañía era un bálsamo en momentos de tristeza.

Erik va a verlo seguido, tantas veces como puede, algo que molesta al novio, pero no le importa, no hace nada malo, solo conversan, juegan ajedrez, aunque en la intimidad de la mente Erik es más sincero, quiere a Charles, demasiado. Pero Charles le pone un alto, dice que no puede hacer eso, su noviazgo con Logan era algo bueno, pero le pregunta si lo ama, no hay respuesta, pero después de unos minutos dice sí, a pesar que es mentira.

Si bien hierve de celos al ver a Charles con otro, debía aguantar, mas sus poderes le impedían ser frio y estoico como deseaba, más de una vez el candelabro se había doblado para formar todo menos lo que debía ser, se rompían las perillas, y su auto quedaba menos atractivo con cada visita a la casa del joven, algo que siempre se hacía notar, aun con ver a los ojos a quien quería se calmaba un poco.

Erik no le cree y sigue las visitas con frecuencia, pero tras una pelea con el novio, una tontería de la que ya no recuerda nadie, se espera que Charles pare la pelea y de una solución pacífica, la solución fue que Erik deje frecuentarlos tan seguido, sabe el porqué, debe hacerlo, no quiere perderlo como amigo, así que le dice que se marche.

Eso destroza a Erik, pero lo entiende, debe hacerlo, sabe que perdió su oportunidad de ser feliz, y que Charles estaba en todo el derecho de rehacer su vida, se marcha de la casa con un gran peso en el pecho.

Deja de ver al hombre más seguido, y en un baile puede ver que el rostro de su amor está feliz, sonriendo a otro, que no es él y que pudo haber sido él.

Se marcha al balcón, quería irse del lugar, de la ciudad de nuevo, no ganó nada con volver, solo con empeorar las cosas, pero alguien se acerca a él, una mujer de nombre Suzanna, se muestra amigable, una brillante sonrisa, algo que el necesitaba en esos momentos, sin darse cuenta el tiempo pasa y al final acepta salir con ella en una cita. Esta vez no se da cuenta que es observado.

***

(1)

Días pasan sin saber mucho de Erik, su actitud es hostil con Logan y con él fríamente educado, incluso han dejado de jugar ajedrez, todo se estaba arruinando, para Charles.

Charles ve que Erik sale con la mujer del baile, es linda, pero cada vez que los ve pasar siente una opresión en el pecho, no confía mucho en la pareja así que, aprovechando que Logan estaba de viaje, los empieza a seguir, sabía lo que iba a pensar su novio si se enteraba de su plan tan absurdo y no quería otra pelea con Erik como tema principal.

Bastante ridículo se siente de espiar a su antiguo amor secreto, pero también era su amigo, así que solo quiere cerciorarse que no hay malas intenciones, Erik era un hombre desconfiado, así que era raro que el hombre sonriese así de la nada.

Ve en la mente de la mujer lo que ella quiere de Erik, pero le ha sido dado, él siempre evade el tema, dice que es un hombre hecho a la antigua, el cortejo primero, y para llegar al sexo falta mucho, además que usa como excusa su viudez, pero ella estaba frustrada, ella no era la única mujer que andaba tras el hombre, habían mas, y pensaba si el solo la estaba evadiendo o era la verdad en un anticuado y aburrido hombre.

No habían intimado, eso era algo bueno, más que bueno, sentía un gran alivio...

Se golpea por pensar así, quizás algo muy fuerte contra la mesa, Erik esta en todo el derecho de rehacer su vida, no debe interferir, se siente ridículo, así que antes de ser captado decide marcharse, además, está lloviendo, al parecer lloverá a cantaros y habrá truenos, quizás era su destino no estar con quien quería, siempre había algo que lo separaba de él.

(2)

Llega a su casa, pero antes siquiera de entrar Erik esta detrás de él. ¿Lo siguió? ¿Sabía que estuvo espiándole?, la respuesta es sí.

Le llena de preguntas, todas acerca del por qué lo espiaba, deja que lo siga sin darse cuenta están en su habitación discutiendo.

Erik se ve dolido, le pregunta qué es lo que él quiere de él, ¿confundirlo? ¿Darle esperanzas? ¿Qué quería de él?

La presión en la mirada de Erik lo hace sentirse sin aire, la tristeza y la confusión es palpable en aquel hombre algo que él mismo había provocado, pero no podía dejar de sentir ese amor de un día para el otro, ahora ese dolor los estaba consumiendo.

Charles admite casi gritando que estaba celoso de verlo con una mujer, de verlo sonreír cuando a él le costó mucho tiempo lograr siquiera una mueca. No soporta verlo con otra persona, se sentía feliz de que no estuvo con Suzanna, se sentía terrible, era un hombre horrible, pensar que quería que esa mujer le terminase y que el vuelva a frecuentarlo al menos solo para hablar del clima, ya que solo se saludaba de paso, con cada palabra podía darse cuenta de lo podrida que estaba su mente, el amor a veces no solo puede elevarte a lo más alto del cielo, sino también estrellarte en el fango y decepcionarte de ti mismo.

Erik le dice que no debería estarlo, deberían estar juntos, ambos lo quieren, deben ser honestos con lo que sienten sino están condenados a vivir en un vacío que pudieron evitar, Charles no puede verlo, no puede responder, pero Erik responde por él, le dice que se marcha, que ya no volverá a molestarlo con sus preguntas, pero que se queda tranquilo que no ira del pueblo, pero no puede con su situación.

Pero antes de abrir la puerta del cuarto, Charles le impide la salida.

Sabe que está mal lo que hará, pero su amor por Erik le sobrepasa, aun lo quiere lo desea más que nada.

Esta vez no importa nadie más que ellos dos.

Ni Logan ni Suzanna, solo ellos dos, al fin juntos.

Asegura la puerta, Charles dice un simple "Te amo".

Y se unen en un beso sellando para siempre el destino que fue para ellos.

**Fin. **

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Les aconsejo que escuchen desde el minuto 3:03 es la parte cómica.  
(2) Aquí inicia lo intenso así que es desde el minuto 4:21
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado y esta sera la ultima vez que hago un Logan/Charles por mas que no hice nada me da medio ñañaras escribir que están en una relación, pero al menos ya me quite la curiosidad de encima XD yo soy Logan/Kurt mas que todo y a veces Logan/Kimiko.


End file.
